Shiver Me Timbers
Shiver Me Timbers is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Eli *Russell Featuring *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Petunia *Pop *Cub *Licky *Giggles *Toothy *Truffles *Shivers *Nutty *Cro-Marmot *Mectrixctic Plot Russell captains his pirate ship, sailing with his crew: consisting of Licky, Shivers, Toothy, and Truffles. On the crow's nest, Truffles spots an island. They sail to the island and Russell comes running out of his ship. It is revealed that he dug a treasure chest here long ago and has been searching since. Meanwhile, Eli sails his cruise liner. Petunia, Giggles, Nutty, Cro-Marmot and Mectrixctic are seen relaxing on the ship. Pop gives Cub a lift so he could see the ocean. Suddenly, they crash into the island and Cub falls off the edge. The passengers of the ship walk on the island to relax. At this time, Russell sends his crew out to search for the treasure. Eli bumps into Russell and sees his map, quickly becoming excited for treasure. The two begin fighting over the map. Giggles looks for a place to set up her beach umbrella and finds a spot on top of a large X on the ground. Russell and Eli catch note of thisand hurry for the scene. Russell begins digging while Eli follows. The map blows away. Lifty and Shifty are seen rowing a canoe, when the map hits Lifty's face. Shifty reads it and they too become excited about the treasure. They see digging ruckus on the island and think of a diversion. Eli keeps digging but his hands get tired, so he uses his trunk to hold the shovel. He digs past Russell, but unfortunately sneezes and shoots himself back up. Russell makes it deep enough to make it into an underground cavern. He finally spots the treasure chest and runs for it. Eli makes it to the cavern and tackles the pirate. Before either of them make it to the treasure chest, Lifty and Shifty dig through the ground and grab it. It turns out that Lifty and Shifty dug through the ocean. As a result, water floods in through the hole dug by the raccoons and begins flooding the cavern. Eli, Lifty and Shifty run for their lives, while Russell tries to drag the chest along. It was so heavy that the water caught up to him and he soon drowned himself. Lifty and Shifty swim back and grab some of the gold coins. Unfortunately, a shark which came in with the water eats them. Eli swims and sees the hole of the surface above him. He swims straight for it and reaches his trunk out to breathe. Just as he takes a deep breath, Cro-Marmot steps over the hole and on top of Eli's trunk. Unable to release his breath, Eli explodes. Toothy runs for the beach for a swim and jumps into the water. However, he falls off a steep cliff, as it turns out the ocean has been drained. Moral "Don't be scared of the sea!" Deaths #Cub possibly falls to his death (debatable). #Russell drowns. #Lifty and Shifty are eaten by a shark. #Eli explodes from holding his breath. #Toothy splatters on the dried-up ocean floor. #Numerous fish die from lack of water. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Mectrixctic. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes